


Circumstances

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Blood, DEATH I SAY, Death, F/M, I did it just to piss my friend off, It mentions other people but whatever, Kagero - Freeform, LIKE THREE OF THEM ARE DEAD, Like please if you must read one of my stories read literally any other one, Pretty crappy, They're dead purely because I'm evil, This story is depressing, Those three are Laslow, Unsure Ending, Writing Prompt, You really shouldn't bother reading it, aaaand Camilla, don't judge me though, it just feels so awkward for some reaosn, okay fine, ugh I hate writing pregnancy stories, whatever read it I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Corrin faces a difficult decision.(Based on the following 'story starter' prompt: ' A doctor put his hand on his patient’s arm and said, “You or the baby will survive. Not both. I’m sorry.” 'It's really not a very good story, but it was just sitting in my files, so I figured that I may as well post it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Like said in the tags, I'm not big on pregnancy stories. I actually really like them, but they make me feel so awkward for some reason whenever I try to write them. *shrugs*  
> Well, here you go. It's super angsty, like, sickeningly, overdramatically angsty, so it's really not great. But I thought, "Maybe someone will want to read a crappy, depressing story?" so I posted it anyways. It wasn't going to do anything collecting dust in my drafts, and besides that, if I'm going to get better I may as well share both my bad and good writing.  
> All that said, enjoy. Or I guess don't, since this was literally written with the intent of upsetting people. Just. Um. Please don't judge me, okay? :'D

A doctor put his hand on his patient’s arm and said, “You or the baby will survive. Not both. I’m sorry.”

This. 

This was not supposed to happen. 

Leo’s grip on her hand tightened; she could feel his nails digging into her palm. 

“That's impossible,” he said. His voice was low and tight, bordering a whisper. “There has to be some mistake.”

Corrin moved her other hand to cover his wrist reassuringly, then looked up at the doctor, trying to keep her own words steady. “Is there anything? Any other way?”

The man shook his head, and her heart sank into her stomach. 

There had been no issues with Forrest. This didn't make any sense. 

“I… Understand.” The princess nodded and took in a shaky breath. “How long do we have?”

“Two weeks, at the most. For the safest results. You have my deepest apologies. I know this is a difficult decision.”

She nodded again and stood up carefully, her hand moving instinctively to her stomach. Her husband assisted her, unable to look her in the eye.

As they exited the infirmary building of the Deeprealm, Elise bounded up to them, bouncing on her heels. “Hey, hey, hey! Where are you two going? You've gotta tell us if it's a girl or a boy! Sakura and I waited all morning to find out, y’know!”

Leo walked on silently. Corrin tried to muster up a smile for her bubbly sister-in-law. “It's another boy. I know you want a niece, but it's not really up to me. Sorry.”

“Oh, yay! I don't need a niece, silly, Forrest is better than any little girl already,” she giggled. 

Suddenly, she seemed to take notice of her brother’s morosity. “What's wrong, big brother?”

She received no answer. 

The young princess looked to Corrin, slight anxiety building in her eyes. “D-did something bad happen?”

Corrin looked away. “It's nothing to concern you, Elise. We just need to discuss something. Go… Go ahead and tell Sakura, okay?”

The short girl blinked and nodded faintly, clearly scared by her family’s silence, but also knowing not to pry. She dashed off, the spring in her step all but gone.

This. 

This was all wrong. 

 

_________________________________

 

“ _ No _ .”

“It's not fair to the baby,” she pleaded. “Please. This is what I want to do.”

“ _ Want  _ is not a factor in this! And don't even start with what's fair and what's not. Do you think this is fair to me? To Forrest?” Leo was pacing the room, Corrin sitting hunched at the foot of the bed.

“Forrest really wants a little brother, Leo.” She twisted the fabric of her dress between her fingers, staring at the floor. 

Her husband scoffed. “Not at the cost of his  _ mother!  _ You know what it was like growing up without parents, Corrin.”

“I dealt with it through my siblings! Through you!”

“We can have another child.”

“It's not that simple. And you know what the doctor said. If we give up now, it's our last chance. The operation would leave me… Incapable.”

“You don't  _ get it _ , dammit!”

He pounded the wall with his fist, causing her to flinch. 

“There's a  _ war  _ going on. People are  _ dying.  _ You've seen it. Or did you forget Laslow? Kagero? Camilla?”

“L-Leo…” she remembered too well. Gods. Their eyes. 

Eyes that snapped blank, that rolled back into their heads. Eyes that went dull and never got to see or feel again. 

“Stop. Don't. Don't say anything. You don't understand what this is like for the rest of us. Being selfless isn't going to solve all of your problems, Corrin. And if you're willing to give up your life without thinking about who else you're hurting, then you're already dead to me.”

He walked out of the room, leaving her sobbing on the bed. 

 

_________________________________

 

_ Pain _ . 

She woke up with a gasp, a dull ache in her stomach. What was this? It had only been a week. 

She tried to close her eyes again, but a sudden spasm wracked her body, and a wave of agony surged through her. She screamed and gripped her sheets, her head pounding. 

_ Wrong. Wrong. This is all wrong.  _

Within moments her room burst into light as the door flew open. In seconds Elise was beside her, gripping her staff and a bag of medical supplies, panicked. “Corrin! Corrin, can you hear me? Please, say something! I need to try to fix this…”

She dug through the tote. Corrin tried to breath, but she couldn't find the strength. She couldn't see, either; the world was watery and unclear. “W-where is he? L-Leo?”

He had given up on her, hadn't he? Should she just give up too?

“I'm here. I'm here, and you're fine. You're fine, okay?”

He was kneeling beside her, clasping one of her hands between both of his. 

She couldn't answer him, her mouth felt dry. And her chest was so tight. 

On her other side, Elise’s voice was wobbling. “There's too much blood…”

So much. So much blood. 

She couldn't open her eyes…

“Mother? What's wrong?”

Forrest was at the doorway. Sakura stopped him, holding him back. “P-please go back to bed, Forrest.”

He tried to push past her, reaching out for his parents. “What's wrong? Mother?” he repeated, starting to wail. “Momma?”

Back beside her, Leo buried his face in her arm. “I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. Just please hold on. Please.”

It all sounded distant. Like people were calling to her from far away. Her vision wasn't black, it was all white. Blinding. Too bright. She felt a choking gasp catch in her throat. And she felt like she was on fire, as if a star was exploding in her stomach. 

_ Pain… _

Elise said something she couldn't hear. Leo yelled her name. 

Time froze for one tiny moment, and she took one more shaky breath. Whatever was going off inside of her stopped, like a fuse that had been stomped out. 

Her mind went numb, and then crashed against her consciousness all at once. 

Someone was crying. Her? Everybody?

Pain. 

Pain stopped. 

And when she opened her eyes, she could see again. 

**Author's Note:**

> so um. who lives? Corrin or Kana?  
> Answer: I have no idea.   
> That's up to you, I guess. I decided I didn't really know or care, since I didn't much like the story in the first place, but if you think any particular way, feel free to comment. I like comments.  
> In the meantime, I'll be eating peeps and complaining about my headache. Happy Easter~


End file.
